Blackout! Ah!
by sammymorry
Summary: Uhm, if anyone asks, it was Yagyuu's fault. Really. -Niou


"Ah

Run! It's Them again. Yes. THEM.

"_Yeah mom. It's okay. I'm here at home, and Niou's over. He's entertaining himself with the new laptop in the living room. Yeah, I see dinner on the counter… Bye. See you."_

"_My mom's gonna be home late. She's got work…"_

"…"

"_But I told her it's alright. You're staying the night, right?"_

"…"

"_And yeah, we have dinner. Are you hungry?"_

"…"

"_You're not listening, are you??"_

"Ey, This thing's running outta battery. Did you charge it?"

"_Yes, I did this morning, don't tell me you finished it up. By the way, do you want anything to drink? I'll pour out some orange j-"_

BOOM

"_Ah."_

"What was that?"

"_I dunno."_

"Darn. A blackout."

"_Hey look! You never told me your hair glowed in the dark."_

"It does? Cool."

"_Wow… The things you put in your hair… Scary."_

"Leave my hair alone!"

"_But really, it's glowing in the dark."_

"Must be the gel."

"_Wow…"_

"_Hah… Anyway, let me go get the flashlights…"_

"Yagyuu, can you even see??"

"_A bit… your hair illuminates. Haha…"_

"…"

CRASH.

"…"

"Was that you?"

"_Ouch."_

"Yep. That was you."

"Karma."

"Are you okay?"

"_Not really…"_

"Huh? Where are you??"

"_I'm fine Niou-kun. I just think I knocked over the glasses of juice…"_

"Oh noes! Your mom's gonna kill me!!"

"_Wha? But I broke-"_

"No, she'll think I did it."

"_Niou-kun, I can sometimes break stuff too, you know? And it's really dark anyway."_

"I DID IT!!"

"_NO, you did NOT."_

"I DID IT!"

"_What's the opposite of denial?"_

"I dunno, undenial?"

"_Oh. Anyway, that's what you are in."_

"No, I'm not in un-denial! I really did it!"  
_"No you didn't! I did."_

"YAGYUU's in denial!! You just denied I did it!!"

"…"

"Yagyuu did it!! He said so himself!"

"_This is… a trap." _

"_NIOU-KUN!!"_

"Are you sick?"

"_I'm NOT sick. Maybe you are! In the mind??"_

"Then why are you shouting? Yagyuu does NOT shout. Or raise his voice above a certain level."

"_I'm mad, not sick, because you're crazy."_

"Don't mad and crazy mean the same? And by the way, I'm not crazy. I'm happy."

"…"

"You need help?" Just remembered Yagyuu's accident. Yes, Niou's overly sensitive.

"_No, I'm fine. Maybe YOU need help. But don't get up. I'll just clean the juice and these shattered parts later… Ouch."_

"You stepped on one?"

"_Yeah. I think so."_

THUD

"You slipped on the juice."

"…"

"_I kind of noticed."_

"Ya know, if we weren't in pitch darkness, I'd question your clumsiness."

"_Then it's a good thing we're in the darkness."_

"…"

"_Ah! The batteries are old… Forgot to buy new ones."_

"I'll get the candles. Oh, and the lighter's in the second drawer in the kitchen, right?"

"_Yea- oh. Wait! On second thought, don't get the lighter. I'll get it myself…"_

"I'm capable of lighting a candle without lighting something else, you know?"

"_Oh yeah? How about Yukimura-kun's birthday party last month?"_

"Just the tablecloth… and we were able to put it out…"

"_After getting a fire extinguisher?"_

"Hey, the cake was fine! It tasted okay."

"_Uhm, I'm still getting the lighter, you pyromaniac."_

"Wow. Big word!!"

"…"

"Well, this is romantic. A candle lit dinner. Without the dinner."

"_Shut up. If you were hungry, you should've said so."_

"Aw, it's alright."

"_Oh yeah… Mom left dinner but I can't heat it up… No microwave…"_

"Whee!! Cold dinner! My favorite."

"_If you want, we could go call and order Pizza… Oh. Wait. Nevermind."_

"Well, since we can't drive yet… We can't drive thru… This sucks."

"_Yeah…"_

"What happened to the electricity anyway?"

"_I'm not sure…"_

"Oh well."

"_Uhm… We've got some bread, would you like some?"_

"Toast?"

"_Why'd you bother asking that?..."_

"Whatever, I wasn't hungry anyway."

"… _Niou-kun."_

"What?"

"_Why didn't you say so in the first place?? I got all problematic about dinner."_

"Chill! You're so tense. You don't have to treat me like a guest..."

"_Treat you how, then?"_

"Treat me like… You would a Niou?"

"_Okay."_

"Yagyuu?"

"Ey Yagyuu?

"I'll just go to the bathroom first, kay?"

"Hey hey!! Don't pretend I'm invisible!!"

" _I'm treating you like I would treat a Niou."_

"Oh."

"Heeeeyyy."

"I'm going to sleep."

"_Now? It's 8:30."_

"Well, I'm bored."

"_Without dinner?"_

"I'm not hungry."

"_I am."_

"Oh."

"Get a piece of bread or something."

"_I think I will… I'll also clean up the mess I made…"_

"Yagyuu made a mess??"

"_Were you, or were you not with me the whole time?"_

"Bah. See you. I'm gonna brush my teeth."

"_Niou-kun. Niou-kun."_

"Hn.."

"_Niou-kun, you're on my bed."_

"Huh, wha? I wasn't asleep! Really! I was listening. Emc2. Yeah. Oh. Yagyuu."

"_I rolled out the sleeping bag for you."_

"Ah? Oh. G'night."

"_Goodnight Niou-kun. See you tomorrow."_

"See ya."

It's safe now. Yes, it's early the next morning and Niou's gone home. Really. You can come out now.

"Hiroshi-kun, what happened? I tried calling home last night. The phone was out of order…"

"_Sorry mom. We had a blackout last night."_

"Yeah.. Your dad said it was coz something blew a fuse… Meaning somebody plugged in something wrong."

"_The laptop… Charger…."_

"_Niou."_

Sigh. The trickster.


End file.
